


You can only hope you did the right thing

by Echo_Delta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Difficult Decisions, Dream Smp, Evil Wilbur Soot, Gen, I'm Sorry, Manberg, No Respawn: Death is permanent, One Shot, Really not sure what to tag this, Villain Wilbur Soot, Villbur is Pogchamp, l'manberg, no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Delta/pseuds/Echo_Delta
Summary: “Wilbur, stop. I mean it.” Tommy couldn’t keep his voice or his hands from shaking as he pointed the crossbow at his friend.Or:Wilbur is about to blow up Manberg.Tommy has to decide how far he'll go to save the nation that rejected him.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 325
Collections: Found family to make me feel something





	You can only hope you did the right thing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZg5RUBX1yU (sorry, not sure how to link things yet.)
> 
> Some violence, but nothing I would call graphic. Just a bit of blood.

“Wilbur, stop. I mean it.” Tommy couldn’t keep his voice or his hands from shaking as he pointed the crossbow at his friend. 

Wilbur paused mid-step. “Tommy,” he said warmly, and Tommy could tell something had shifted. He almost sounded like the Wilbur Tommy remembered. 

He turned slowly, and for the first time in days there was something familiar in his eyes, something that wasn’t cold or calculating or downright unhinged.

Wilbur stepped forward and rested his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. His expression softened, unaware or just not caring that there was a crossbow inches from his chest.

“You’re so brave, Tommy. You’ve always been so brave…”

And it was like all the times Wilbur had been the voice of reason, telling him to calm down or telling Tommy he was proud of him. Maybe… maybe Wilbur wasn’t all gone.

Tommy steeled himself. He had to keep track of why he was here.

“Wilbur, come back with me. You don’t have to-”

Wilbur didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence. His face split into a grin as the hand on Tommy’s shoulder shoved him backwards. He grabbed the barrel of the crossbow and pointed it towards the ground, trying to twist it out of Tommy’s grip.

Tommy stumbled, barely able to keep his balance, and, more importantly, his grip on the bow. The wild fire was back in Wilbur’s eyes as they grappled for control.

In one motion Tommy kicked Wilbur in the stomach and leaned back sharply, ripping the bow out of his grasp.

Wilbur staggered backward, breathing hard. He leaned against the tunnel wall and stared at Tommy, his eyes burning holes in Tommy’s skull.

Tommy took a shaky breath and readied the crossbow again. “Don’t move.”

Wilbur only laughed. “I admire the effort,” he said, amused. “But I know you won’t.”

A chill shivered down Tommy’s spine. Wilbur was right. How could he shoot his friend? He turned away to run back up the tunnel. At least he could warn everyone. Maybe he could make it in time.

He froze as a hand gripped his wrist. Wilbur’s face was inches from his when he turned, still cracked into that horrible smile.

“Can’t have you evacuating everybody,” he muttered. “That would ruin everything.”

He started toward the flint and steel he had dropped, dragging Tommy with him. Tommy dug his heels in, pulling back with all his strength, but Wilbur was stronger than him and they made steady progress across the room towards the TNT.

“No!” Tommy screamed, but Wilbur didn’t even react.

He thought of Tubbo, determined to give his speech. 

He thought of all the innocent people who would die if he let this happen.

A painfully familiar voice invaded his thoughts. _Tommy, I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do._

He glanced at the crossbow in his hand.

The tears in his eyes weren’t enough to alter his aim.

***

_Wilbur’s strangled cry tore through Tommy’s ears._

  
  


Tubbo walked up to the microphone, knees shaking, expecting the floor to explode around him any second.

  
  


_The bow fell from Tommy’s hand. He helped Wilbur to the ground, blood pouring over him._

  
  


An unnatural hush fell over the crowd.Tubbo gasped when he saw what they were looking at.

  
  


_Wilbur Soot was shot by TommyInnit._

  
  


“Tommy…” Tubbo breathed, his voice echoing across the silence, amplified by the microphone he had forgotten about.

  
  


_Tommy put his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, Will. I’m sorry it had to end this way.”_

_Wilbur opened his mouth like he was trying to say something._

_After a few attempts Wilbur choked out the words. “I heard… there was a special place…”_

_Tommy’s tears fell to the ground already wet with blood. “Where men could go and emancipate…”_

_He trailed off, almost hoping Wilbur would continue._

_But Wilbur wasn’t making any sound anymore._

  
  


For once even Schlatt had nothing to say.

Niki was sobbing, Eret trying to comfort her.

Tubbo caught sight of Tommy crawling out of a hole, covered in blood. He abandoned his microphone and rushed over to his friend.

“Tommy, what…” Tubbo wasn’t sure why he was whispering.

But Tommy just clutched Tubbo’s arm as his eyes glazed over and said nothing.

“Did- Did you do the right thing?” Tubbo tried again, and this time Tommy nodded weakly.

“I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
